Naruto: Son of Doctor K
by fireshadow45
Summary: She though she lost her son after he as taken from her when was just born. But now he is back and fighting for Venjix. A family reunite
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Son of Dr.K**

**By Fireshadow45**

I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers rpm

Chapter 1 _rewrite_

Story start

Location-Venjix factory

There stood Venjix in newly built body he looked like a cool-headed chauvinistic warrior ready for battle. Sitting by his side were his generals Shifter, Crunch, and Kilobyte. Now in front of him were Tenaya 7 and his new evil ranger to finally put an end to power rangers. "_Tenaya 7 is are ranger ready_" said Venjix. "Yes Venjix he is but I'm worried that he will get hurt he is still a just a child and my kid brother", said Tenaya 7. _"I know but I know that he is ready to fight for me",_ said Venjix. "Oh okay but I get to help him" said Tenaya 7. _"That is fine with_ _me",_ said Venjix. "_Ready the armies for battle today RPM will fall",_ said Venjix.

Corinth city

Right, we see the rangers fighting off Venjix attack bots when Ziggy says "Is it just me or are the attack bots weaker this time." "Yeah they are what give", said Dillon. Just as he said a blaster shot at them but it wasn't a blaster from the attack bots no but a blaster from them. None of them did it then; just then a weird looking ranger appeared he looked like a turbo ranger but something was just off about him. Then Tenaya 7 appeared beside him and said "Ready little bro". "Yeah let's show the traitorous rangers what it means to be a power ranger ", said red turbo ranger. Just then the turbo ranger went after all the RPM rangers as they were run he took out his turbo sword with his turbo blaster and slash the blue and black. Then blasted the red and yellow RMP rangers and while the rangers were on the ground Tenaya 7 was getting ready to make her make her but just the here came doctor K in the silver RMP with blaster in hand. Then she blasted tenaya 7 while red turbo dodge the shot that when K ask who he was? Then he asks if she doctor k and she said yes then he stop his attack on the rangers. "You're the person I'm been looking for doctor k. "_power down_", said the demorph ranger. He had spikey sun-kissed golden blonde hair with blue sapphire eyes and he look to be about 16 years old but the real weird part he looked like doctor K in the face plus he had six whiskers marks on each cheek. While all the were looking at him not paying no through to doctor K because she through she saw a ghost of her died husband and stole son in one. She through it was a dream until she said his name "Naruto is it you", said Doctor K. "Doctor K do you know him", asked Scott with a questionable look in his eyes but all the rangers were in for a surprise for the answer they were about to get. "Yes I know him he is my long lost son Naruto", said Doctor K.

Cliffhanger

It is my very first fanfiction so review please and chapter 2 will be up in a few hours. So enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Son of Doctor K

By fireshadow45

I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers rpm

Chapter 2

Story start

_Last time on RMP_

_While all the were looking at him not paying no through to doctor K because she through she saw a ghost of her died husband and stole son in one. She through it was a dream until she said his name "Naruto is it you", said Doctor K. "Doctor K do you know him", asked Scott with a questionable look in his eyes but all the rangers were in for a surprise for the answer they were about to get. "Yes I know him he is my long lost son Naruto", said Doctor K._

"Wait what did she say what I think she said", ask a confused Flynn. "Yeah Flynn I think doc k just she had a son but why is on Venjix team ", ask a very questionable Summer. But the real weird thing is the guy she was calling Naruto was really surprise the he found his mother. So he start to walk up to her while the rangers though the he was going to attack doctor K so they start to attack him but before they could said stop.

So she starts to walk up to him. But the rangers wonder why tenaya 7 isn't going to stop her only thing she said was that its time she save him from her dark path she was on. Now the rangers saw K and her son just staring at each other. Then Naruto gives his long lost mother a hug he been wanting to give it to her since he as a little boy and now he has return to her.

"Mother", cried Naruto as he hugs his mother. "Son", cried K as she can hold her little boy once more just as she did when he was just born. Oh how she wish his father was here but he give his live to protect her and his son. All in watch saw mother and son reunite.

Just then Tenaya 7 screams as she as attack and she was. All the rangers turn around to see Tenaya 7 severely hurt then Naruto run to see if is sister was alright but it look bad for Tenaya 7 her only hope of survival to live was Doctor K.

"Come on sis stay wake with me", said Naruto; "Sorry little bro but this time Venjix get me. But know that I was always proud of you and I love you", said Tenaya7 as she slowly fell unconscious. Now is Naruto is pissed out as he start to pull out his second morpher but this morpher is different because it is the mighty morphing white ranger morpher and just as he was about to morph the attack bot shot at him but Naruto dodge it and said "_Its morphing time-White Tiger_".

There stand Naruto in his father second form and now Naruto is ready to battle the attack bot. The next you know all the RPM rangers start to stand by Naruto side and that's when Scott said " Your K's son plus you're a fellow power ranger and we will stick by your side and have your back okay". "Okay I will help you all fight Venjix if you will help my sis Tenaya", said Naruto.

"We will son anyone how protect my baby boy from Venjix has my respect, so let's kicks some Venjix butt okay rangers", said K and all the rangers start to charge the attack bot. It looks like the rangers are winning and just then Venjix said," start the download" then the attack bot started to grow so they had to call their zords to battle but the rangers had the upper hand because they have the Shogun Megazord to help them. Now here it comes with its final attack mega slash and the attack bot was destroyed. So now Doctor K has to get Tenaya 7 to the lab to fix her or save her.

Cliffhanger

Chapter 2 done.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Son of Doctor K

By fireshadow45

Chapter 3

Story start

"What happen to me", said semi-wake Tenaya 7 just then Naruto walks in and see his sister wake then he runs to embrace his sister. "Thank god your wake I thought I lost you sis don't do that to me again" said a crying Naruto; "Don't worry Naruto I wouldn't leave you I promise", said Tenaya 7.

Then Doctor K called all rangers to talk about how they can help her son into their team. "You called us mom", said Naruto still a little sleepy. Yes just you son then others need to train now", said Doctor K. "OK will go train now come guys lets go", said Dillon. All but Naruto left the room so now only mother and son are in the room. How did you get the shogun Megazord when I thought it was destroyed a long time ago when your great grandfather tommy was still a ranger back then", ask K and then Naruto answered "Will they just hidden so when I got the mighty morphing morpher green and white I got all the zords even the first ones grandpa used to fight zedd and his wife Rita". Then he saw his mom face it had shock that maybe other zords from other ranger team are still out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Polling open for the story

Naruto: Son of Doctor K

1 Naruto x Hana

2 Naruto x summer

3 Naruto x hinata

4 Naruto x younger anko

5 Naruto x ten ten

6 Naruto x harem with both worlds

7 Naruto x younger tsunade

8 Naruto x ino

Please vote on my Profile Frieshadow45


End file.
